Periorbital dyschromia, which is sometimes referred to as under-eye dark circles, is generally recognized as an undesirable discoloration of the skin around the eyes, and is commonly associated with fatigue and/or aging. A variety of ways to improve the appearance of periorbital dyschromia have been devised, such as applying concealers and/or other cosmetic products to hide its appearance. But using makeup to hide the appearance of periorbital dyschromia is only a temporary solution. In order to maintain the cosmetic benefit provided by conventional makeup products, a user will typically apply the product daily and, in some instances, may even be required to reapply it throughout the day. Thus, a more permanent solution is desired to reduce and/or eliminate some of the undesirable aesthetic features commonly found around the eye, for example, by addressing the underlying causes(s) of the periorbital dyschromia.
In an effort to find a solution to the problem of periorbital dyschromia, researchers have tried to identify the underlying causes of the condition. Currently, periorbital dyschromia is recognized as a multifactorial pathogenesis that is not well elucidated. While it is generally known that there may be different types of periorbital dyschromia, there is no universally recognized definition for each type. And even among those researchers who recognize that there are different types of periorbital dyschromia, some still propose treating different types of periorbital dyschromia with a single composition or material in a “one size fits all” approach.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method of improving the appearance of periorbital dyschromia by applying a cosmetic composition comprising two or more chronic actives to a target portion of skin exhibiting periorbital dyschromia.